Love Hina Separation
by Bugsy
Summary: Who said you can't get enough of of a good thing?
1. The Work Never Ends

Love Hina – Separation  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – The Work Never Ends  
  
Friday Evening.  
  
Keitaro pauses while cleaning the hot spring and rubs his back.  
  
"I've been working all day and I still have to help Shinobu make dinner and clean the third floor. I'll never catch up with my chores at this rate."  
  
He takes off his sandals and slips his feet into the water, pulling his coat tighter to keep himself warm.  
  
"Ah, that feels good. I'll just relax for a bit. Maybe I can manage if I take a few breaks instead of trying to finish it all in one go."  
  
Naru opens her window and looks outside.  
  
"I knew that lazy idiot would be goofing off. We never had a problem doing all the chores before he came."  
  
She slides the window closed and prepares to go outside and kick Keitaro back into motion. At the same time, Motoko gazes at the hot spring from her own room.  
  
"I suspected that he would be neglecting his duties. Things were more efficient before Urashima became our manager."  
  
Grabbing her sword, she makes her way into the hallway and nods at Naru as she joins her.  
  
"I assume that you witnessed Urashima's disdain for honest work also?"  
  
Naru nods her head in agreement.  
  
"I swear things are getting worse everyday. He didn't even finish cleaning and fixing the boiler room yesterday. We'll freeze if it snows tonight."  
  
On the roof, Su sadly watches Keitaro, knowing that in a few seconds he will be sent flying again. He hasn't had the time to play with her lately because he goes right to sleep after finishing his work. She sighs and whispers.  
  
"Keitaro, you working too hard. We all shared the cleaning, cooking, and stuff before ya came. But, you try to do it all. Ya can't even play anymore! If only ya had more energy."  
  
A switch closes in her brilliant mind, and a plan quickly begins to take shape. A smile spreads across her lips and she leaps to her feet.  
  
"That's it! I'll help make ya stronger! Then ya will have lots of time to play with me!"  
  
She pauses just long enough to watch as he sails over the hot spring and tumbles towards the abandoned part of the inn. A tear falls from her eye as she leaps down to her floor.  
  
As Naru and Motoko turn to re-enter the inn, they notice the door to the boiler room is slightly open. Naru walks over and looks inside.  
  
"Its cleaned, and I can feel it working from here. Motoko-chan, did you see him working in here today?"  
  
"No Naru-sempai. He has been doing other chores since I awakened this morning."  
  
"Did you wake up at your usual time?"  
  
"Yes, I began training at four o'clock."  
  
Naru thinks for a moment.  
  
"You know, I don't remember hearing him go to his room last night."  
  
"Naru-sempai, I just realized that he is wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. You do not suppose that he. . ."  
  
Naru finishes her thought.  
  
"He's been working non-stop since yesterday. Motoko-chan, is there really that much to do here? I never really thought about it before because we all shared the work."  
  
Motoko looks up at the sky.  
  
"I never gave it a thought because Urashima does not complain. He is doing the work that five of us used to do."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"We made it tough on him on purpose after he came. But, we never stopped piling more work on Keitaro. He must be close to exhaustion by now."  
  
"I thought it strange that he made no attempt to protect himself when we struck. It is highly probable that he no longer has the strength to spare for defense. Naru-sempai! I fear for him! What if his body has reached its limit?"  
  
Without a word, Naru sprints around the hot spring and heads for the old buildings. Motoko follows close behind.  
  
Keitaro grabs a wooden beam and pulls himself to his feet.  
  
"I knew that I shouldn't have taken that break, I just knew it."  
  
He turns and looks at the hole in the wall behind him.  
  
"Now I'm going to have to fix that too. I was hoping to get a little studying done before bed. I'll never make it into Toudai if this keeps up."  
  
He pulls a notepad from his pocket and makes a quick note estimating how much wood he will need to patch the hole. He pockets the pad and heads back to the hot spring, taking the most direct route and crawling over the bamboo fence. He finds his sandals and brush and continues cleaning.  
  
Motoko calls to Naru, pointing at the hole in the wall.  
  
"Urashima must have landed here, but I can not find him."  
  
"Is he inside?"  
  
"No, I already looked. How could he have managed to move after that attack?"  
  
"Let's check the bushes. Maybe he crawled behind one to hide from us."  
  
As they search, Motoko notices footprints in the soft grass heading directly back to the hot spring. They follow them and peek over the bamboo wall. Keitaro is pushing the brush along the rocks as if nothing had happened. Naru flips over the wall and launches a kick into his back.  
  
"Why did you make us worry like that? You stupid pervert!"  
  
Keitaro skids into the wall, landing upside down with his glasses hanging from one ear. Naru and Motoko cross their arms and storm into the inn. Keitaro sits up and replaces his glasses.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
He stands up and walks over to his brush. He leans down to grab it and continues leaning until he is lying flat on the stones. As Naru and Motoko exit the changing room, they sheepishly look at each other.  
  
"He probably got right up and started working again, didn't he?"  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"And without a word of complaint, I am sure. Shall we tell him to stop for the day and come to dinner?"  
  
"Yes, if he wants, I'll even help him study tonight too."  
  
Shinobu walks out of the dining room and heads straight back to the hot spring. Naru smiles.  
  
"She seems to always be one step ahead of us when it comes to things like this."  
  
Motoko smiles fondly at the young cook.  
  
"Indeed. She never has an unkind word for Urashima, even when he falls and disrobes her."  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!"  
  
Shinobu's scream rattles the entire inn. Naru and Motoko rush outside, nearly breaking the door down. They spot Keitaro lying on the ground, motionless except for one arm that is still trying to push the brush. A few seconds later, Kitsune pokes her head out the door.  
  
"What happened? Did Keitaro-san strip Shinobu again?"  
  
Her eyes open wide as she takes in the scene.  
  
"Holy spit! Isn't he finished cleaning up out here yet? I wanna take a bath after dinner."  
  
She places her hands behind her head and saunters back inside to finish stacking sake glasses.  
  
Shinobu leans over Keitaro.  
  
"Naru-sempai! He's trying to say something!"  
  
They lean close and turn Keitaro over. Shinobu carefully lifts his head and he opens his eyes.  
  
"This is the way we scrub the rocks, scrub the rocks, scrub the rocks. . ."  
  
Shinobu drops his head to the ground and lifts her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! What's he saying?"  
  
Motoko steps backwards.  
  
"Naru-sempai, what is wrong with him?"  
  
Naru gently lifts Keitaro's head.  
  
"He's been working so hard, and we've kept pushing him. I think Keitaro is stuck in cleaning mode!"  
  
Naru gently slaps his cheek.  
  
"Keitaro, snap out of it."  
  
"This little piggy needs to go to market for groceries. . ."  
  
She slaps him with more force.  
  
"Keitaro, can you hear me?"  
  
"Na-narusegawa, help. . ."  
  
Motoko moves to a small cabinet and opens the door.  
  
"I shall get a cloth for him."  
  
She pulls out a towel. Feeling something inside, she unfolds it.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"TURTLE!"  
  
Motoko pulls out her sword and starts swinging wildly as Tama-chan flies around her.  
  
"TURTLE! TURTLE! TURTLE!"  
  
"Mew, mew, mew!"  
  
Naru and Shinobu carry Keitaro to his room and gently place him on his futon.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, please bring him some dinner."  
  
"Yes, I will, right away!"  
  
After a few minutes, Motoko enters the room. Naru turns to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I swear that, one day, I shall vanquish that elusive, defiantly audacious, insolent, high roller of a turtle!"  
  
"How many times did she chase you around Hinata-sou this time?"  
  
"I circled the inn three times before losing that, that, carapace covered demon."  
  
"If Keitaro was okay, he would have caught her for you."  
  
Motoko kneels next to him.  
  
"That is true. Urashima has been my savior on many occasions. Has he spoken since you brought him up here?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"He fell asleep while we were carrying him. He needs to eat, but I'm afraid to disturb him. He desperately needs to rest."  
  
Motoko holds a hand above his chest and concentrates for a few moments.  
  
"He is indeed weak. It is amazing that he maintained this level of exertion for so long. I am shamed knowing that I assisted in pushing him beyond his limits."  
  
Naru carefully covers Keitaro with a blanket.  
  
"We'll leave some dinner here for him so he can eat as soon as he wakes up. I'll check on him before I go to sleep, but rest will be the best thing for him now."  
  
After Shinobu brings the tray up, they leave Keitaro and return downstairs. Su jumps in the window and kneels down by his futon.  
  
"I've gotta say that I've outdoned myself! This'll fix ya up and give ya more pep! Meet Mister Get-Up-N-Go-Human-Overload, the next word in at-home workouts!"  
  
She takes a headset and places it on Keitaro, then clips wires to his hands and feet. After taping the last wire to his chest, she sits back and adjusts the knobs on her device.  
  
"This'll give ya's twice as much energy as before."  
  
Su looks at him for a few moments and then turns the dials all the way to maximum.  
  
"What the heck! Let's go for broke! Full power!"  
  
She presses a button and shields her eyes. There is just a dim glow from the machine and she looks at it.  
  
"Hmph! Not as much flash as I thought there'd be."  
  
Flipping a lever, she tries again. The room is bathed in a bright blue light.  
  
"Now you're smoking'! Ya'll be a new man whens ya wake up tomorrow!"  
  
Su switches Mister GUNG-HO off and disconnects Keitaro. She leans over and briefly kisses his cheek before leaping for the window. Keitaro rolls onto his side and sighs, sleeping soundly.  
  
Saturday Morning.  
  
Keitaro stretches his arms and then rubs his eyes. He rolls out of his futon, walks to the desk as he scratches his head, and yawns.  
  
"I feel great. That was the best sleep I've had in weeks."  
  
He turns to the closet to get his robe and bumps into someone. He adjusts his glasses as he takes a step backwards.  
  
"Oh, excuse me Keitaro."  
  
"That's alright Keitaro."  
  
From the futon, another voice groggily speaks.  
  
"Can you keep it down? I'm still trying to sleep."  
  
They turn as one and answer.  
  
"Sorry, Keitaro."  
  
The bottom of the futon flips up and another person pokes his head out.  
  
"Are you talking to me, Keitaro?"  
  
Another person, curled up in the corner, speaks.  
  
"No Keitaro, they were talking to Keitaro."  
  
Under the window, yet another person speaks.  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, you forgot to close the window again last night. Do I want myself to freeze to death?"  
  
Keitaro moves to close the window.  
  
"Thanks Keitaro."  
  
"Your welcome, Keitaro."  
  
Keitaro freezes as the window closes. He slowly turns around and looks at the room. Five other Keitaros are doing the same. They all look at one another for a few seconds.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The sound of six Keitaros screaming instantly wakes every resident in Hinata-sou. All of the girls rush towards his room. Naru slides Liddo-kun out of the way and drops through the hole. As she rises, she looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro, what's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
Keitaro just points to her left, then to her right, then behind her, then to the left, and once more to the right. She turns in a full circle and then faints. The other girls reach his door and Motoko quickly slides it open and steps inside.  
  
"Urashima! What is . . . oh my spirits!"  
  
Kitsune rubs her eyes, turns around and slaps her head then looks again.  
  
"Wha-wha-wha-what happened?"  
  
Shinobu whimpers.  
  
"How come there are six Sempais? Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su pushes her way through and looks around.  
  
"Uh-oh! I knew I shouldn't have used copier fluid in Mister GUNG-HO!"  
  
She crouches down and tries to sneak back into the hallway. Motoko grabs her collar and drags her back.  
  
"Su, I should have guessed that you had a hand in this! What have you done to Urashima?"  
  
"Ha-ha, I was just helping him get his energy back. I guess I used a little too much juice!"  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Divide and Conquer

Love Hina – Separation  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Divide and Conquer  
  
Saturday Morning.  
  
All six Keitaros stand in the room looking at each other with the same expression of disbelief. One of them kneels down and helps Naru to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay, Narusegawa?"  
  
She rubs her head and looks around.  
  
"What. . . which of you is the real Keitaro?"  
  
They all answer.  
  
"I'm the real Keitaro."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"That is most unlikely. I shall determine who the true Urashima is and who are the copies."  
  
She moves to each one and briefly places her hand first on his forehead and then his chest. When she finishes, she steps backward and grabs the hilt of her sword to steady herself.  
  
"Impossible! They ALL are the real Urashima! Su, how long will they be like this?"  
  
"No idea. I used full power with Mister GUNG-HO. This could last a week, or forever."  
  
Footsteps sound near the door and everyone turns. Mutsumi, with Tama-chan resting on her head, looks inside the room.  
  
"Where is everybody? Oh my, you're in here with Urashima-kun. And Urashima-kun, and Urashima-kun, and Urashima-kun, and Urashima-kun, and Urashima-kun. Oh my!"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Naru looks at the Keitaros.  
  
"Uh, Keitaro."  
  
Six voices answer.  
  
"Yes, Narusegawa?"  
  
Su jumps up and down.  
  
"Wow! Full Dolby-THX surround sound!"  
  
Naru rubs her eyes and shakes her head. She points at one of them.  
  
"Keitaro, what are we going to do with all of you now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we all can't keep answering when one of you calls us."  
  
Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"I know, wait here and I'll be right back!"  
  
She runs down the hallway. After a minute, she returns carrying a handful of colorful ribbons. She hesitates for a moment and then pins one ribbon on each Keitaro. She steps back and smiles.  
  
"There! Each ribbon has a number, so now we can tell you apart."  
  
Kitsune touches her chin.  
  
"That's a good idea, but we can't call them number one, number two, and so on."  
  
Naru raises her hand.  
  
"I'll make a suggestion. Based upon the numbers, let's call each by a different variation of his name. The one that received number one will answer to Keitaro."  
  
Motoko looks at number two.  
  
"You shall respond to Urashima."  
  
Shinobu grabs number three's hand and does a little hop.  
  
"And you will be Sempai. Wait, all of you are Sempai. You will be, uh, uh, Kei-kun! Aaauuuuu, I always wanted to say that!"  
  
Mutsumi points at number four.  
  
"And you are Urashima-kun!"  
  
Su jumps on number five's shoulders.  
  
"This is Keitaro-san!"  
  
Kitsune smiles.  
  
"I guess I get to name number six."  
  
She walks over, grabs his hand, and starts to raise it to her chest.  
  
"How about we just call ya'll Free Rent?"  
  
The other girls shout.  
  
"KITSUNE!"  
  
She drops his hand.  
  
"Alright, alright! This is Urashima-san."  
  
Shinobu skips out of the room.  
  
"I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes. See you there, Sempais."  
  
Motoko turns to Naru.  
  
"Shinobu-chan seems to be taking this rather well."  
  
Naru giggles.  
  
"She really does look up to Keitaro, and now she will be surrounded by him. Let's all go get ready for breakfast. We can try to figure out what to do while we eat."  
  
A few minutes later, they all stand in the dining room. Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"I guess we're going to need a lot more chairs."  
  
He points to Urashima and Urashima-san.  
  
"Let's go bring some in from storage."  
  
Keitaro-san taps Urashima-kun's shoulder and follows them.  
  
"We'll need some folding tables too."  
  
Kei-kun heads to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll bring more plates and utensils."  
  
The girls stand there as all the Keitaros head for their tasks. Naru smiles.  
  
"He hasn't changed. They really are alike."  
  
Haruka walks in the door and waves to everyone.  
  
"Good morning! I thought that I'd join you for breakfast today."  
  
Kitsune sticks her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Not surprising, considering that its rent collection day!"  
  
"Where's Keitaro?"  
  
Su jumps up on her chair.  
  
"They went to get some more chairs and stuff!"  
  
"Why? Are you planning to have another party? And you mean 'he'. You really need to work on your Japanese, Su."  
  
Kitsune looks at Haruka.  
  
"A party? That's a great idea! We can have a birthday party for them!"  
  
Kei-kun opens the door and sets a tray on the table.  
  
"Not another party! It takes a whole day to clean up the mess every time. Good morning, Haruka-san."  
  
"Hello, Keitaro. You're looking rather spry this morning."  
  
"Thanks. And, could you call me Kei-kun?"  
  
Haruka pulls out a paper fan and clobbers him with it, sending him tumbling back into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't get cute with me!"  
  
Urashima opens another door and carries some chairs inside.  
  
"Good morning, Haruka-san. Are you here to make sure Kitsune pays her rent today?"  
  
She looks over at him.  
  
"Kei-kun, didn't you just. . ."  
  
He walks through the door towards the common room.  
  
"I'll get some more placemats from the coffee table, and you can call me Urashima."  
  
As she looks at the door, Keitaro-san carries a table in from outside.  
  
"Good morning, Haruka-san."  
  
Haruka drops her cigarette holder.  
  
"Ura-urashima! You just, I saw you. . ."  
  
He walks through the kitchen door.  
  
"I'll get a cloth to dust the tables. I'm Keitaro-san."  
  
Motoko, in spite of the situation, covers her mouth and begins to snicker. Haruka spins towards her.  
  
"What's so funny? Are all of you playing a joke on me today?"  
  
Urashima-kun carries another table into the room.  
  
"Why would we do that, Haruka-san?"  
  
Haruka falls to her knees.  
  
"Keitaro-san, what's happening?"  
  
He looks at the table.  
  
"Shoot, it has a bent leg. I'll go get a hammer. Oh, by the way Haruka-san, I'm Urashima-kun."  
  
He heads upstairs to get his tools, leaving a shocked Haruka spinning her head. Urashima-san carries his chairs from outside.  
  
"Haruka-san, what's wrong?"  
  
"Urashima-kun?"  
  
He heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his aunt.  
  
"No, I'm Urashima-san. I'll get you some water."  
  
Naru and Motoko lean against each other. Tears fall from their eyes as they burst out laughing. Kitsune is curled up in the corner holding her stomach as she giggles. Mutsumi smiles sweetly. Su takes advantage of the confusion to snag a banana from the table. Haruka stands and stares at the door to the common room.  
  
"He'll be coming through that door next.  
  
"Who will?"  
  
She slowly turns and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima-san, what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just bringing in more chairs. Why are you acting so formal today? I'm just Keitaro."  
  
Haruka grabs her paper fan and stalks towards him.  
  
"You'd better have a darned good reason for messing with me!"  
  
Kei-kun and Urashima-san and Keitaro-san open the kitchen door and enter the dining room. Kei-kun rubs his head.  
  
"Careful Keitaro. She's in a bad mood today."  
  
"Here's your water, Haruka-san."  
  
"I'll dust off the tables."  
  
Urashima and Urashima-kun enter from the common room.  
  
"I've got the placemats!"  
  
"And I've got my hammer!"  
  
Keitaro smiles at his aunt.  
  
"It looks like the gang's all here!"  
  
Shinobu pushes a cart into the room.  
  
"Breakfast is ready! Let's eat!"  
  
Haruka looks from one Keitaro to the next and says the only thing that comes to her mind.  
  
"Keitaro, you're beside yourself!"  
  
Every one of the Keitaros, whether by chance or design, just happens to be standing next to one of the girls as Haruka utters the lame joke. They all trip and fall at the same instant, dragging skirts, slacks, or gi to the floor. Mutsumi places her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my! Urashima-kun is rather bold this morning!"  
  
Shinobu whimpers and pulls her skirt up.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Kei-kun!"  
  
Su leaps on the table and wraps her skirt back on.  
  
"Keitaro-san! I'm surprised at ya!"  
  
Kitsune trips as she pulls her slacks up and falls on top of her disrober.  
  
"Urashima-san! Ya'll better keep ya hands off the goods!"  
  
Keitaro and Urashima are the two that unfortunately happened to be standing next to Naru and Motoko. Naru slides her skirt up and kicks Keitaro through the door.  
  
"Keitaro, you pervert!"  
  
Motoko pulls her gi back up and draws her sword in one fluid motion.  
  
"Urashima! You vile, lecherous male! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Urashima follows Keitaro out the door, where they both bounce off the buildings before landing in the hot spring. In perfect synchronization, they both bob three times before sinking into the water. Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."  
  
The rest of the Keitaros stare at the doorway and Keitaro-san speaks for them all.  
  
"So that's what it looks like!"  
  
Su retrieves her banana and nonchalantly peels it.  
  
"Ya know, I saw a movie once where the mad-scientist's clones dissolved if they got wet."  
  
Naru and Motoko exchange glances and then quickly run outside. Su takes a bite from her banana and scratches her head.  
  
"Or maybe they just got wet. I don't remember for sure."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone is seated and they start breakfast. They explain to Haruka what had happened. Keitaro sips his tea and makes a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we split the chores? We can finally catch up and get everything done! I'll take care of the laundry."  
  
The other Keitaros nod in agreement. Urashima volunteers to take charge of cleaning the hot spring. Kei-kun will do the grocery shopping and help cook the meals. Urashima-kun will do general cleaning and dusting. Keitaro-san picks mopping and waxing the floors. And Urashima-san will take care of cleaning the windows and repair jobs. Naru looks at Keitaro.  
  
"With all the extra people here, there will be a lot more laundry. I'll help you with it, if you don't mind."  
  
"That will be nice, thank you Narusegawa."  
  
Motoko clears her throat, catching their attention.  
  
"Urashima, I have a proposal for you. I shall assist you in cleaning the hot spring if you will be my training partner."  
  
"Sure, I'll be glad to do it."  
  
Keitaro leans over and whispers to Naru.  
  
"Have I always been that quick to agree to something that I'll later regret?"  
  
Naru gags on her milk. Forcing herself not to laugh, she nods her head as she reaches for a tissue.  
  
"You're too sweet for your own good."  
  
Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"Since Kei-kun will help cook, we'll make a feast for the party tonight!"  
  
Mutsumi hands a small bowl of soup to Tama-chan.  
  
"I'll help Urashima-kun with the dusting today. Oh my! Would you like to help us, Tama-chan?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Su raises her hand.  
  
"I'm gonna help Keitaro-san wax the floors! Gotta make sure the slipperiness is just right for sliding!"  
  
Kitsune sighs.  
  
"If Kei-kun makes sure to get more sake, I guess I can help Urashima-san with some repair work. But, I don't do windows!"  
  
Haruka smiles as she sips her soup.  
  
"You all finally managed to divide him up between yourselves. I can't wait to see what happens."  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Cut Ups

Love Hina – Separation  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Cut Ups  
  
Saturday Morning.  
  
Urashima, wearing a heavy coat, scrubs the rocks around the hot spring. Of course, he had to sweep the snow away before he could begin, even though new snow continues falling, covering the area again.  
  
"I must be crazy. Who in their right mind would want to work outside in this kind of weather? And why did I ever volunteer to help Motoko-chan train? Simple, because I'm as stupid as I've always been. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll decide that it's too cold to come out here and help me. The last thing I need is to be a stationary target for that kendo-girl."  
  
He stops pushing the brush and slowly turns around. His instincts are as sharp as ever, because he sees Motoko standing near the doorway watching him.  
  
"Oh heck."  
  
"So, you still refer to me as a kendo-girl. I shall ensure that your misconceptions are removed when we meet for training later. But first, I shall honor my part of the bargain and assist you. SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex rolls off her blade and sweeps all of the snow from the rocks. Motoko replaces her sword and looks at Urashima with a smugly satisfied expression. Urashima scratches his head.  
  
"You grew up near Kyoto, but did you ever spend time in the mountains during the winter?"  
  
"Not particularly. Why do you ask?"  
  
He points to the roof above her head.  
  
"Avalanche!"  
  
Motoko looks up in time to see a wave of snow falling off the roof directly towards her. The mound of fluffy snow completely covers her and, after it settles, the only sign that she is under the pile is her scabbard sticking out the right side. Su, attracted by the noise, looks out the door.  
  
"Wow, a snowyman!"  
  
She jumps over, jabs a small branch in the left side, and places some rocks and a carrot for the face.  
  
"Waits here while I gets the camera from Kitsune!"  
  
She stares at the snowman for a few seconds.  
  
"Ya know, for some reason it kinda looks like Motoko. Go figure!"  
  
As Su dashes back inside, Urashima walks over and brushes some of the snow away, exposing Motoko's scowling face. He picks up the carrot and takes a bite out of it. He points the end of the vegetable at her and laughs.  
  
"You know, you'd be a lot cuter if you could smile once in a while."  
  
"Urashima! When I extricate myself from this, I shall make you pay for that remark!"  
  
He tilts his head as he watches her struggle.  
  
"Then, you can't get out right away?"  
  
"I shall be free momentarily, and then you shall face the wrath of my blade!"  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do."  
  
Urashima leans over and quickly kisses Motoko on the cheek.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I apologize."  
  
Motoko's face blushes bright red and the pile of snow quickly melts. She slowly raises her hand and touches her cheek as Urashima turns and continues scrubbing the rocks.  
  
"Ura-ura-urashima! Wh-why? Why did y-you do that?"  
  
He turns and looks back at her. He tilts his head and adjusts his glasses.  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do, I think."  
  
"But, but what would Naru-sempai say if, if she found out what you have done?"  
  
"Why should I be concerned about that?"  
  
"B-because of how you feel towards her. We all know of that."  
  
Urashima looks off into the distance and contemplates the falling snow.  
  
"No, I don't think that's true. I admit that I like her, but it's the same affection that I would feel for Shinobu-chan or my sister Kanako-chan."  
  
Motoko shakes her head and walks over to him.  
  
"Obviously, this separation has affected your emotional state."  
  
He raises his brush over his shoulder and looks at her.  
  
"Well, there wasn't as much to do out here as I thought. Your sword trick managed to scrape a lot of the dirt away."  
  
Su leaps out the door and skids to a halt next to the puddle of melted snow.  
  
"Kitsune's busy with the camera. Where did ya go Mister Snowyman?"  
  
She gets down on her hands and knees, pulls out a magnifying glass, and starts moving in a search pattern.  
  
"Hmm, snowman twacks!"  
  
As she crawls past Motoko and Urashima, she raises a finger to her lips.  
  
"Be vewy, vewy qwiet. I'm hunting snowbunnies!"  
  
Su crawls off and around the end of the building. Urashima looks at Motoko and scratches his head.  
  
"I thought Su-chan was bad when she was hooked on American action movies. I think that classical American anime is an even worse influence on her."  
  
"Indeed. It is most annoying when she runs up and down the halls going 'Beep! Beep!'."  
  
Urashima nods his head.  
  
"And that stupid coyote has given her some strange ideas for her inventions lately."  
  
Urashima places his brush in the storeroom and turns to Motoko.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for practice. We might as well get it over with."  
  
"Is the thought of being my training partner that distasteful to you, Urashima?"  
  
He waves his hands at her.  
  
"I, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just worried that I bit off more than I can chew!"  
  
Motoko tilts her head and smiles at him as she raises her sword.  
  
"Do not become overly concerned. I am sure that your remarkable ability to recover from punishment will serve you well. I admit that I have always been curious as to your limits."  
  
Urashima hangs his head.  
  
"That is exactly what worries me."  
  
Up on the laundry platform Urashima, holding a training sword, faces Motoko. She instructs him for the first session.  
  
"To keep things simple, all of my attacks will come from your right side, Urashima. All you need do is keep the sword in a position to guard that area. Other than that, feel free to improvise as you see fit."  
  
"I'm gonna die."  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh, ah, I'm gonna try!"  
  
"Very good. Let us begin. Guard!"  
  
Urashima raises the sword to his right as Motoko rushes at him and prepares her attack. At the last moment, something about the way she plants her feet catches his eye. Quickly, he slides his right hand to the end of the stick and moves it to his left. He slides his right foot backwards and braces for the impact. His arms shake as Motoko's sword connects with his own. Using the force of the impact, he spins counter-clockwise and swings out with his own sword. The tip stops only an inch from Motoko's head. She turns her eyes and looks at the stick for a moment before jumping backwards.  
  
"Urashima! How did you know that I would attack from your left? And, h-how were you able to perform that counter-move so smoothly?"  
  
He scratches his head.  
  
"Did I do it wrong?"  
  
"Not at all. If fact, you execution of that maneuver was nearly flawless. I am quite impressed. However, I suppose that even a novice could be granted a modicum of luck. Let us try another tactic."  
  
Urashima smiles.  
  
"If we're going to have a real contest, why don't we up the stakes?"  
  
She tilts her head.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Well, whoever loses owes the winner one favor. Anything is fair game, as long as it's legal, of course."  
  
Motoko smiles.  
  
"I accept your terms. And, to be fair, the winner shall be the first to touch the other with their training sword. I shall not use any of my special techniques."  
  
Urashima nods his head.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Motoko smiles deviously and whispers.  
  
"This shall indeed be a sweet victory. I can finally practice my new technique on a stationary target."  
  
They face off again on the platform. Motoko tilts her head and Urashima nods in return. Sword raised, she rushes forward. At the last instant, she flips up and over him, prepared to touch his back with her sword. She lands and swings backwards, but she is not rewarded with an impact. She looks behind her, but there is no sign of Urashima. Looking forward again does not reveal his location.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She feels something tap the inside of her thigh and the sword master leaps backwards. Lying on the ground is Urashima, sword raised and he is blushing slightly. He reaches up and scratches his head.  
  
"Sorry, I tripped and fell down. But, I guess I win, Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko grips her sword tightly.  
  
"You vile, treacherous, deceiving male!"  
  
She lowers her sword and sighs.  
  
"I recognize your victory. What favor do you wish me to grant?"  
  
Urashima stands up and walks over to Motoko. Leaning close, he whispers in her ear. Her face turns bright red and she stares at him.  
  
"I could not do that! It, it is . . ."  
  
Urashima smiles.  
  
"We had an agreement, didn't we?"  
  
"But, but would the others think if they discovered us? I, I could not face them!"  
  
He tilts his head.  
  
"Oh come on, Motoko-chan. It isn't that bad. And, it's not like you don't know how!"  
  
He grabs her hand.  
  
"Let's go! I want to do it right now!"  
  
Motoko struggles weakly as he leads her to the steps.  
  
"Where, where are you taking me?"  
  
He looks over his shoulder.  
  
I want to do it in the hot spring. It'll be more fun that way!"  
  
She shakes her head as they reach the steps.  
  
"I cannot do it in the hot spring! Please Urashima, anywhere but there. The others will see us!"  
  
"Let's stop by my room first! I have something that will make it even more fun!"  
  
Tears run down Motoko's cheeks.  
  
"Spirits, save me from this immoral act!"  
  
A few minutes later, Urashima's laughter attracts the other residents of Hinata-sou. They follow the sounds outside to the hot spring. The girls stare in shock at the sight. The duplicates all smile. Keitaro slaps his hands together.  
  
"I always wanted to do it with Motoko-chan in the hot spring!"  
  
Urashima smiles as he kneels in the steaming water, eyes closed in contentment. Motoko, tears still running down her cheeks looks over at the others.  
  
"Someone, please rescue me from this humiliation!"  
  
Shinobu smiles and claps her hands.  
  
"Motoko-sempai! Your so lucky! I wish that I could be washing Sempai's back in the hot spring like that.  
  
Naru and Kitsune fall against each other, laughter echoing across the grounds. Kitsune points at the sword master.  
  
"Ya'll look so adorable in that bunny-suit, Motoko!"  
  
Su does a back flip.  
  
"Horray! Urashima caught him a snow bunny!"  
  
Motoko wipes her tears with the back of her hand, leaving a fluffy ball of soap bubbles on her nose. Naru stares at her for a moment and then falls to the ground, holding her stomach as peels of laughter ring out. Motoko hangs her head.  
  
"I wish Urashima had picked the maid outfit instead. This is so humiliating."  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


End file.
